


Decisions

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai does a lot of hard thinking following her encounter with her father in the 'Rebound' comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**_Decisions_ **

The cheerful noises emanating from the bath, her brother's and Aunt Mura's laughing and singing, did nothing to lesson Mai's rage. After escaping with Tom-Tom, she'd felt strong and empowered and relieved too. Now, anger seethed inside. It was a toxin, traveling through her body, her heart the engine, her veins and arteries the roadways. Every part of her shook with it.

She was grateful for the solitude and grateful for the dark as well. She could embrace the rage and come to terms with it. Mai held a blade in one hand, her anchor, while the portrait of her and Zuko sat on the bed next to her. She touched its edge with her other hand, another anchor.

Zuko was an idiot. He'd kept things from her, important things. She should have been his confidante, his shoulder to lean on. Instead, she'd wandered about the outskirts of his life, privy to nothing. Mai wondered if he had any inkling just how devastated his behaviour left her. How could he think it was all right to keep secrets? What kind of relationship did he want anyway? Did he think she was too fragile to handle the knowledge? He knew better than that. He knew she was strong and capable.

No, he'd been afraid of her reaction to the promise and his visits with Ozai. He'd been a coward. Still, she loved him. Agni, she'd loved him forever. That would not change. But _he_ needed to.

Her father was another matter.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Don't be too hard on him," her aunt had said.

Those were the stupidest words Mai had ever heard. "He's plotting against the Fire Lord. He wants Ozai back on the throne. _Ozai,_ Aunt Mura. I've told you about him."

"Yes, I know. And Zuko plotted against his father, the Fire Lord. Many see him as a usurper and a traitor, Mai. I know that's difficult for you to acknowledge. But it's true."

"Zuko's a good man. Ozai's a…" She caught herself, glancing at Tom-Tom. He continued to play on the floor, a pile of discarded blooms in his lap.

"Yet, you're here at my flower shop, half-heartedly making arrangements, your life in limbo." She patted Mai's hand. "And I'm glad to have you. I'm not saying your father is right. I'm just saying that everyone sees things from a different perspective. I don't want Ozai on the throne. I think Zuko will do a good job, given a chance."

"He betrayed me, Auntie. He paid some guy to take me on a date, to trick me. He actually thought I would go along with his plan, just because I broke up with Zuko. That's a personal thing, not political. And damn it, he was trying to indoctrinate Tom-Tom. They were using pictures of Zuko as target practice. Come on, Aunt Mura; he's the traitor. And he's using his family. And where's my mother in all this? Or is she just pretending everything is all right, like she always does?"

Mai hated her parents then, loathed the thought of them. She wanted to keep Tom-Tom safe, keep him with her forever. She knew that wouldn't work. In a day or so, her mother or father would come to retrieve the boy. And he would be at their mercy. Grabbing her brother and running away from everything occurred to her. Had she done that already when she left the palace? No, that was different. She needed to leave Zuko. And _he_ needed to realize that she would not tolerate his behaviour.

"I don't know about your mother, dear. I didn't know about any of this."

"I'm so full of…I just want to…" Mai clenched her fists. She was itching for another fight. When she threw her blades, everything else evaporated and her head was clear. Only the throw mattered, taking down her opponents. Life became those few minutes; there was no past and no future, no pain and disappointment, no anger, no hurt.

"Pain is part of life, Mai. It makes the joys sweeter." Mura pulled Mai into a hug. "I know you're suffering. It will get better. But you need to make some decisions. Go on now. I'll mind your brother."

~~~~0000~~~~

"Decisions," Mai mused. "She's right."

Mai slipped her blade back into its holster. She rolled up the portrait and tucked it inside the drawer of her bedside table. A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Mai? Tom-Tom wants to see you. May I come in?"

"Sure," she called.

The door opened and the little boy burst in. "Mai, Mai, Mai; can I have another ride one day? It was fun." He clamored up onto the bed and snuggled against his big sister, unaware of her turmoil.

Pressing her nose to his head, she inhaled deeply the smell of freshly washed hair and clean little boy. Mai couldn't help but crack a smile.

"One day," she promised, hoping it would be under better circumstances.

"I wanna sleep here." He wriggled under the covers not waiting for her answer. Big eyes blinked at Mai and he grinned toothily. "I love you."

"Well, if you love me, I guess it's all right." She nodded to Mura who closed the door, leaving brother and sister alone.

Mai hunkered down on the bed and wrapped an arm about Tom-Tom. She knew what to do now. Rage must be pushed aside and pride too. Zuko was off somewhere searching for his mother. That much she knew. When he came back, with or without Ursa, Mai would go to him. He needed her now, needed to know about the rebellion and her father's involvement. Tom-Tom would _not_ grow up in a dark world full of violence and war. Their nation would not revert. It would go forward.

The Fire Nation needed Zuko. And, though it was difficult to admit, Mai needed him too.


End file.
